Raptor Round Up
"Raptor Round Up", often stylized as "Raptor Roundup", is the 40th and final episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on October 20, 2011. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. On March 20, 2012, "Raptor Round Up" was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Predator Power. In this episode, after Koki says to Martin that she does not believe that he can identify raptors just by their movements in the sky, Martin, and eventually the rest of the crew, gets the idea to identify raptors in person. But Chef Gourmand is capturing raptors to find out which bird would make the tastiest dish, so the Wild Kratts crew goes on a rescue mission to get all the raptors he had captured back to their native habitats. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment, in which the Kratt brothers introduce a type of bird called the raptor with a Harris hawk. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. As the team organizes the contents from the Tortuga, Koki sees Martin identifying raptors as they fly across the sky. Koki does not believe that he can identify them like that, so Martin, and eventually the rest of the crew, gets the idea to identify raptors in person. The first bird the team sees is a secretarybird, and Martin uses its features to describe the features of a raptor. The Wild Kratts then watch the bird hunt a black mamba by stomping on it, and because of this, Martin names the bird Stomp. Stomp leads them to a pond, where there are more raptors. However, Chef Gourmand appears and nets all the raptors except for Stomp. The Kratt brothers pursue Gourmand, while the rest of the crew heads back to the Tortuga. The Kratt brothers head to and sneak into Gourmand's plane. Inside the plane are several cages with various raptors originating from different habitats around the Earth. The Kratt brothers hide behind some crates before Gourmand came back with a netted Stomp. Chris then activates his Peregrine Falcon Creature Power Suit and flies off with all of Gourmand's cooking utensils in his shoulder sack. Martin calls the rest of the team and tells them to grab any thick hand-garments. As the rest of the crew gets ready, Gourmand puts on his jet-pack and starts pelting dough at Chris. After a few clarifications on the various types of raptors, the Wild Kratts are able to take every raptor out of Gourmand's plane. Meanwhile, Gourmand successfully hits Chris with dough, causing him to fall into a mud wallow. Back at Gourmand's plane, the team releases the African raptors. Martin activates his Peregrine Falcon Creature Power Suit and flies away to aid Chris while the rest of the crew takes the raptors back to the Tortuga. With his talons, he grabs Chris and removes all mud on him. The Kratt brothers then pursue Gourmand, but Gourmand is maneuvers away from them and traps them in a mist net. The Kratt brothers, however, are able to break free by cutting the net with their beaks. Gourmand sneaks into the Tortuga to recapture the raptors. He finds himself in a darkened room where he can only see the silhouettes of the "raptors". When Gourmand nets one, the lights turn on. The "raptors" turn out to be Guineafowl Flappers. Aviva then traps him in a large drawstring bag. She activates the Guineafowl Flappers, and Gourmand is sent to raptor-less Antarctica. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. As it rains, the Kratt brothers sort various raptors by their features. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Gourmand Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Secretarybird|'Secretarybird']] (called Secretary bird): Stomp *'Eastern Chanting Goshawk' (called Chanting goshawk) *[[Peregrine Falcon|'Peregrine Falcon']] *'Spotted Eagle-owl' *[[White-headed Vulture|'White-headed Vulture']] *[[Martial Eagle|'Martial Eagle']] *[[Crested Serpent Eagle|'Crested Serpent Eagle']] *[[Wedge-tailed Eagle|'Wedge-tailed Eagle']] *[[Turkey Vulture|'Turkey Vulture']] *[[Bald Eagle|'Bald Eagle']] *[[King Vulture|'King Vulture']] *[[Harpy Eagle|'Harpy Eagle']] *[[Eastern Screech Owl|'Eastern Screech Owl']] *Greater Honeyguide (called Bird) *Black Mamba *Warthog *Lion Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * ''Velociraptor'' * Chicken * Grizzly bear * Duck Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Harris's hawk * Red-tailed hawk (called Red-tail hawk) * Ferruginous hawk * American kestrel * Barn owl * Great horned owl Trivia *In this episode, Aviva hints about how she started on her time machine (which is confirmed later in the season 3 special Back in Creature Time). *Except for minor appearances, this is the last time the original Tortuga is seen. *Gourmand is sneaky enough to sneak into the Tortuga HQ. This is the second time a villain has infiltrated the Tortuga. Key facts and Creature Moments *Sharp beaks, good eyesight, sharp talons, and scaly feet are all characteristics of raptors. *Raptors, like all birds, are living dinosaurs. *Hunter birds hunt snakes by stomping on them. Gallery Raptor_Round_Up.jpg|Martin in Gourmand's plane Aviva-Raptor Roundup.Wild Kratts.PNG|Aviva and a harpy eagle Chanting-Goshawk.WK.PNG|Chanting goshawk Raptor Roundup-Wild Kratts.02.PNG|The Wild Kratts are observing a secretarybird. Aviva and Honey Guide.png Binoculars looking at Koki and Martin.png Martin Raptor watching.png Koki X Martin.png Bros Covered with Feathers.png Bros Tangled up in Jimmy's Hammock.png Crew 2.png Aviva and Chris 3.png Crew and Stomp.png Crew following Stomp.png Raptor Rollcall!.png Raptores.png Bros Hiding.png Smelly Warthog!.png Don't look at us!.png|Chris is visible behind a crate. Look that way.png Falcon Chris.png|Chris has just activated Falcon Power. Crew with Gloves on.png|From left to right: Martin (in the front), Jimmy, Aviva and Koki are ready to take the raptors out of Gourmand's plane. Jimmy and Owl.png|A spotted eagle owl is sitting on the back of Jimmy's hand. Aviva Watching The Chase.png Falcon Chris 2.png|Chris in Falcon Power is diving down to avoid Gourmand's dangerous dough balls. Martin with Falcon Disc 2.png|Martin is going to activate Falcon Power too to save Chris. Falcon Martin and Crew.png|Martin has just activated Falcon Power. Martin Flying to the Chris Rescue!.png Martin and Falcon.png Falcon Eye Sight sees Chris.png|Martin is looking at Chris through his falcon eyes. Falcon Dive.png Martin Carrying Chris.png|Chris is hanging down from Martin. Falcon Bros.png|Chris is able to fly again now! Crew and.png Aviva and Gourmand.png|Gourmand has just been captured by Aviva. Falcon Five.png|The end: The African raptors are saved, but the Wild Kratts have to bring the other raptors back into their habitats. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes on home video Category:Episodes with Villains